A Sinner's Love
by DamnSephiroth
Summary: Cloud visites Vincent's mansion to invite him to a party the group is having. After this Vincent insists he stays the night. Emotions surface and a sinner finally allows himself to love again. VincentXCloud. Yoai!


I am first and for most Aeris and Cloud shipper but since she is dead (Took me a while to accept this.) I have chosen Vincent to be his new love interest since I'm not to fond of Tifa. So I hope you enjoy this. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF.

Chapter 1:

Cloud knocked on the door of his old companion's mansion. The mansion he lived in was enormous but it had darkness to it. It fit Vincent perfectly.

The door opened. "Hello." A dark brown haired maid said. "May I help you?"

"I am here to see Vincent. Is he around?" Cloud said looking into the home. "I am an old friend of his."

"Please enter." She said bowing her head and gesturing. "I'll fetch him."

Cloud entered the mansion. It was a luxurious mansion. The walls, stairs, furniture, and banisters was made of a dark mahogany. The drapes that covered the windows were a blood red silk. The mansion smelled musty as if dust covered everything.

"You can wait in the living room for master." She said opening the doors to it.

"Thank you." He said taking a seat on the leather couch. He stood there for a minute or two waiting.

"How are you Cloud?"

Cloud turned his head and found Vincent at the living room door way. His hair longer than when he last seen him, silky, and jet black. His skin was pale and his eyes were almond in color. "I'm fine. How are you." Was clouds reply.

Vincent walked over to the couch opposite of Cloud. His walk had always made Cloud curious. It was as if he had no weight and his feet glided on the floor. Vincent smiled as he took his seat. He was fully aware of Cloud examining him. "I am fine. What do I owe this great pleasure of you visiting me?"

Cloud looked down for a moment. Vincent stare was intense and he had never gotten used to it. "I wanted to invite you to a surprise birthday party for Nanaki."

"Oh has he finally let you know of his age?" Vincent said snapping his fingers. A maid appeared. "Also would you like something to drink?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You are never a burden. What would you like?"

"Brandy?"

"Clerice my finest bottle of brandy and two glasses." He commanded.

"Yes Master Vincent." She said turning and walking away.

"So a party?" Vincent said looking into Cloud.

"Yes." He said looking down. "We would love it if you could come…"

"Where is it being held?"

"The new 7th Heaven Tifa has made."

Vincent went into thought for a moment. Parts of his hair fell onto his face giving him an intense look. "Well why not hold it here?"

"We don't want to impose it's a simple party." Cloud said looking away from the Black hair man.

Another smile came to his face. "I would be more than happy to hold it here. When is the party date?"

"In two days… Is that enough time?"

"Well I'll have to get started immediately." He said looking at his medium length nails.

"Well I'll tell the others." He said getting up to leave.

"Have you come from Midgar?" Vincent said standing.

"Yes."

"Then I wish for you to spend the night. It is a long trip back to Midgar and it will soon be dark." He said face to face with Cloud.

His almond eyes showed his sincere worry. "Alright." He said not taking his eyes away from his.

"Don't fall to deep." Vincent said turning away. "I'll phone the others and let them now of the change."

"Thank you. Where will I sleep?"

"Clerice!" He yelled for his maid. "Show Cloud our guest room. Make sure it is a nice one."

Cloud followed the maid up the stairs and through a narrow hallway. Paintings hung of people who cloud did not recognize but looked as if they were from the 17th century. They seemed to stare at him as if to say "Get out".

"Here is your room." The maid said opening the wooden door. "The masters room is across from yours."

"Thank you." He said entering the lavish room and closing the door. It was decorated into matching the rest of the house. The floors and everything else made of mahogany. The bed could fit four people and had blood red blankets and many pillows.

"Is it to your liking?"

Cloud jumped as he heard the whispering in his ear and found Vincent behind him

"I'm sorry to have startled you." Vincent said walking to the window. "This is one of my favorite rooms in the house."

"It is very beautiful. Did you decorate this house yourself." The blonde asked.

"Indeed I did. I'm glad you like it." He said looking into Cloud. "I have one request while you stay here." He said taking a step towards Cloud.

"What is it?" He said tempted to step back.

"I wish for you not to enter the room at the end of the corridor." He said once again face to face with the blonde. "It is my personal sanctuary."

"I won't enter that room." Cloud said assuring him.

Vincent smirked. "Good… Join me for dinner in an hours time."

"Of course I will."

"I await your company Cloud." He said looking into Clouds eyes.

Cloud melted for a moment and muttered a "ok…".

Cloud sat in the room awaiting the hour to passed. Time seemed to be slowing itself down to mock him but the hour had to end and so it did. Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and exited the room. He went down the stair case and up to the double doors to the dining room. He fixed himself and enetered.

The dining room was equally as beautiful as the rest of the house. The same mahogany and drapes hung. The long table had a white linen table clothe and silver candle holders held lit candles. He spotted Vincent and smiled.

The black hared man smiled and stood up from his seat. He pulled out the chair next to him from under the table. Cloud walked to it and seated himself as Vincent pushed it in.

"What are we having?" Cloud said folding his hands to his chin.

He smiled. "Steak. I assume you want yours well done?"

"You assume right."

Another smile came to Vincent's face. "It's nice having another person around the house."

"I'm enjoying here." Taking a sip from the glass of wine in front of him.

"Later would you care for a game of chess?" He said doing the same.

"I never learned to play."

"That's alright, I'll teach you."

"I'd enjoy that." He said looking into his almond eyes.

Vincent smiled again. "Your attitude is refreshing."

Two maids entered the room with each of the men's plates. "If you need anything just summon us." One maid said.

"Thank you Lilith." Vincent said dismissing her.

Cloud started to eat when he felt Vincent's stare. He looked up and found he was right. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god no." Vincent said.

"Then whats wrong?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen such a beauty."

Cloud felt his face going scarlet.

"Oh please forgive me for being so forward." He said.

"That's alright." Cloud said and they started to eat.

I like it! But tell me what you guys think! I accept anonymous reviews too so please don't be shy! R&R.


End file.
